Mary Elizabeth McGlynn
Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (born October 16, 1966) is an American voice actress, ADR Director, singer and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2017) - Townswoman (ep4) *Star Wars Rebels (2016-2017) - Arihnda Pryce, Female Civilian (ep33), Gold Two (ep47), Rebel Pilot#1 (ep50), TIE Cadet#2 (ep33) *Steven Universe - Doctor (ep32), Dr. Maheswaran (ep32) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2012) - Abigail Brand 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Condor - Valeria/'Taipan' 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Additional Voices *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death (2002) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Ethel, Additional Voices *Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow (2016) - Arihnda Pryce Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Sign (2004) - Helba (ep28) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Cheryl *Arc the Lad - Announcer (ep4), Boy (ep16), Celendia, Chimera (ep13), Couple in Next Room (ep18), Elk's Mother (ep6), Woman (ep18), Young Gene, Additional Voices *Ai Yori Aoshi - Aoi's Grandmother (ep15), Mayu's Mother (ep12) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ - Mayu's Mother (ep5) *Battle Athletes Victory (1999) - Ayla Vefraska Rosnovsky *Battle B-Daman - Terry McScotty (eps1-6) *Blade (2012) - Crowd (ep10) *Bleach - Ikumi Unagiya, Zabimaru (Baboon; Zanpakutō Saga), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Cornelia li Britannia *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Cornelia li Britannia *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Julia, News Reporter (ep9), Twinkle Maria Murdock (ep4), Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Astronaut (ep94), Cody's Mom, Digivice Voice, Dokugumon (ep72), Pajiramon (ep121), Researcher (ep134), Rumiko Nonaka *Digimon Data Squad - Sarah Damon, Norstein Maid (ep3), TV Announcer (ep8) *Digimon Fusion - Pickmonz *Disney Stitch! - Delia, Bonnie (ep50), Council-Woman (ep55), Hunkahunka (ep40), Jumba's Ex-Wife (ep59), Newslady (ep37), Sprout (Small; ep62), TV Reporter (ep54), TV Woman (ep42), Wada, Woman (eps52), Woman (ep53), Yokai 2 (ep31), Yuna's Mother (ep38) *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Alternative World - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Wanderers - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven - Mischa, Maurice, Ageha E, Vodarac High Priest, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Briggs Doctor (ep34), Doctor's Wife (ep44) *Gate Keepers - Additional Voices *Geneshaft (2003) - Sofia Galgalim, Lily *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Motoko Kusanagi *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Motoko Kusanagi, Chroma (ep9) *Glitter Force - Brooha, Queen Euphoria, Teacher *God Eater (2016-2017) - Tsubaki Amamiya *Gun X Sword (2007) - Catherine Nakata *Gungrave (2004) - Milanda (ep2) *Iron Man (2011) - Shehla (ep9) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Aihi, Fuzuki (ep19), Hizuki, Mizuki *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Masagami (Old Woman), Mikami Hojo *Naruto - Katsuyu (ep161), Koharu Utatane, Kurenai Yūhi, Orochimaru (Female Form), Shiore *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Allied Ninja (ep273), Cheering Woman (ep175), Choji's Mother (ep281), Cloud Village Woman (ep282), Director (ep121), Dumpling Shop Clerk (ep129), Gamatama (ep162), Hina (ep121), Katsuyu, Koharu Utatane, Kokuo the Five-Tails, Kurenai Yuhi, Leaf Village Woman (ep257), Maki, Mei Terumi, Mito Uzumaki, Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep243), Nekobaa, Nurse (ep159), Old Woman (ep220), Old Woman (ep281), Shima, Suzume (ep178), Tezuna (ep129), Tsume Inuzuka, Uhei, Voice (ep246), Waterfall Ninja#1 (ep178), Woman (ep193) *Nightwalker: Midnight Detective - Witch *Outlaw Star - Hot Ice Hilda *Persona 4: The Animation - Naoto Shirogane, Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Planetes - Insurance Saleswoman (ep3) *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Queen Metalia *Rurouni Kenshin - Shura, Soba Waitress (ep29), Young Tsunan (ep23) *Sailor Moon (2014-2015) - Flau (ep3), Loraine, Queen Metaria *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Akira Kinomiya (ep9), Mian Cubie, Mrs. Kinomiya (ep9) *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Dr. Hannah (ep11), News Reporter (ep21) *Tenkai Knights (2014) - Mrs. Dalton *The Legend of Black Heaven - Hamil *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices *Vandread - Jura Basil Eldin *Vandread: The Second Stage - Jura Basil Eldin, Anri (ep12) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Estelle (ep9), Faluna (ep13) *Witch Hunter Robin - Jeanne, Mamoru Kudo (ep7), Old Lady (ep7), Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain - Jaguara *X (2002-2003) - Kanoe, Boy (ep11), Young Daisuke Saiki (ep15), Yuzuriha's Grandmother *X-Men (2011) - Marsh, Riko Nirasaki 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World - Helba 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Urd *Appleseed (2005) - Alert Announcement *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God (2001) - Jo Carol Brane *Catnapped! - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Chris Riley *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - News Anchor, Rumiko Nonaka *Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express - Lopmon, Rumiko Nonaka *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Policewoman *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Maurice, Mischa *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Motoko Kusanagi (Chroma) *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Kurutsu *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (2009) - Motoko Kusanagi *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore - Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy - Tsuchigumo *Karas: The Revelation - Tsuchigumo, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Movie I - Matilda Ajan *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Old Lady *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Mabui, Tora *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Seram *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Tatara Women's Song Performer *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Aunt *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Tsume Inuzuka *Sakura Wars: The Movie - Kanna Kirishima *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Mokujin, Nina Williams *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Head Maid, Katsuyu, Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Terumi *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust - Caroline 'OVA - Dubbing' *.hack//Liminality - Asaba (ep2) *Bastard!! - Thunder Empress Arshes Nei *Battle Athletes - Additional Voices *Black Jack - Doctor (ep10), Princess (ep6) *éX-Driver - Akira (ep1), Computer, Director (ep3) *Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden - Nuriko (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise (2014-2015) - Kurutsu *Saber Marionette J Again - Additional Voices *Sol Bianca: The Legacy - Additional Voices *Tokyo Revelation - Airplane Stewardess (ep1), Yuriko *X: An Omen - Kanoe Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama - Dubbing' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Cornelia li Britannia Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Legend of Drunken Master - Additional Voices *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars - Sayoko *Twin Dragons - Tsui 'Web Series' *Shelf Life - Jason (ep39), The Mom Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Silver Sable 'Video Games' *Abyss Odyssey (2014) - Katrien *Afro Samurai (2009) - The Polecats *Alpha Protocol (2010) - SIE *Darksiders II (2012) - Human Soul 3, Nephilim (Whispers) 5, Uriel *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Crusader (Female) *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Angewomon, Gatomon *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Johanna *Hitman (2016) - Dalia Margolis (ep1), Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Sif *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Nerf Sausage Vendor *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Jessica Jones, Moondragon *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kurenai Yuhi *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Talia *Supreme Commander (2007) - General Samantha Clarke, Eris *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance (2007) - General Samantha Clarke, Seraphim Commander Tau *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Citizens, Ladies *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Bordeaux *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Bordeaux, News Announcer, Toru Uike *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Bordeaux, News Announcer, Toru Uike *.hack//Infection (2003) - Emma Wielant, Helba *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Helba, Emma Wielant *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Helba, Emma Wielant *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Helba, Emma Wielant *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV (2013) - Hydaelyn *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Additional Voices *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos - Detei, Godess of Sorrow *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Marietta Lixiss, Rurona *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Fatima, Norma *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light - Lighbra, Queen Io *Brave Fencer Musashi (1998) - Grocery's Hilda, Queen Allucaneet *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Red Shadow *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Medusa *Death by Degrees - Nina Williams *Devil May Cry 4 - Echidna *Digimon: Rumble Arena - Gatomon, MagnaDramon, Takato *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Rosso *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Mom, Elenor *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Guardian of Sealed Memories (Female) *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Nora Estheim *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Brain Blast! Terminals, Mystic, Researcher, Shannon *Front Mission 4 - Latona Rodiona Vasilev *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Motoko Kusanagi *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Motoko Kusanagi *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Tsubaki Amamiya *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Tsubaki Amamiya, Kota's Mother *Growlanser: Heritage of War (2007) - Melvina *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - System Voice *Hexyz Force (2010) - Irene von Rosenbaum, Phantasma *Killer Is Dead - Betty, Mondo's Mom *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Cautious Bandit, Cornelia, Researcher, Tilda *MagnaCarta 2 - Keltin *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome - Salome *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom - Ixtab *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Marta Schevesti, Mom Puni, Mother *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner - Barmaid, Mikaela *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kurenai Yuhi, Shijimi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Girl Naruto, Koharu Utatane, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Katsuyu, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Tsunade *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Katsuyu, Kurenai Yuhi, Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Katsuyu, Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kurenai Yuhi, Shima *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Katsuyu, Kurenai Yuhi, Shima, Tsunade *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kurenai Yuhi, Shima *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Leaf Ninja, Mei Terumi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Terumi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Mei Terumi *Omega Boost - ADR Loop Group *Persona 4 Golden - Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Phantom Brave - Sienna, Narration *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again - Narration *Phase Paradox - Renee Hearn, Nash Lynyrd *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Alex Wesker *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Enemies *Riviera: The Promised Land (2007) - Sohia *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Jenna Angel, Jinana *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Jenna Angel *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Silent Hill 2 - Maria (2012 HD), Mary Shepherd-Sunderland (2012 HD) *Silent Hill 3 - Confession Booth Woman (2012 HD) *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Layna/Virtuous *Soulcalibur Legends - Masked Emperor *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Suikoden IV - Kika *Tekken 6 - Nina Williams *The Bouncer (2001) - Echidna *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Irene Quatro *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Doctus Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (211) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (172) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors